


Cherry Popping

by Rainbowgirl12



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adachi Kiyoshi, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Confessions, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Some Humor, Top Kurosawa Yuichi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgirl12/pseuds/Rainbowgirl12
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Adachi doesn’t know on what to give to his boyfriend. He then gives Kurosawa a gift that he wasn’t expected. What will Kurosawa react?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Cherry Popping

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Magic will always be comfort. As well with the characters and the actors. I hope you guys like my first fic from the fandom. I think you guys might like the small ending ;)
> 
> DO NOT COPY OR REPOST ON ANY OTHER SITE.

Today is Valentine's Day. The day where couples get together and confessed to each other or giving each other gifts like chocolates, roses, plushies, or anything that they want to give to their partner. Instead of gifts, it could be taking out their partner for dinner, going out to the city, or any type of date. For Adachi, he hasn't got it yet.

He's just sitting there at his workspace, doing some boring work on his laptop. Other employees were working on their duties. It was less quiet, only half of the employees were talking to each other or on the phone. Adachi sighs and drops his head in his arms.

" _ I can't believe that I'm working today instead of being at home and eating vanilla ice cream all day. Or maybe chocolates. Wait no, I don't eat sweets much. Hold up! Ice cream is also a sweet. UGH, WHY AM I LIKE THIS! _ "

Adachi then sat up and continues to work on his laptop.

Suddenly, squealing and giggling were heard around the office. Adachi groans in frustration when he turns around on his spinning chair, to see what's happening.

There were a group of girls around someone and that someone is Kurosawa. The guy that's really popular and nice to everyone in the building. Also, he is his boyfriend. Some girls were begging Kurosawa to take the box of sweets and roses to him. Of course, he accepts it with his signature smile.

Adachi remembers when he found out that Kurosawa liked him. He always thought that he only was interested in girls but it turns out it was him. He also remembers that last year's valentine, he gave Kurosawa his homemade spicy chocolate which he finds out that Kurosawa doesn't like spicy food, neither sweets. After that, they decided to go to their own home. Which Adachi felt very upset with that.

Adachi goes back to work and types his keyboard.

" _ Kurosawa must be lucky for having a lot of gifts. I don't know why he's getting a lot of sweets when I don't know what to give him. I haven't buy anything or have time. What am I going to do!!! _ "

Adachi lets out a small scream. Some of his co-workers look at him weirdly and concerned. Adachi looks at them and goes back to his laptop.

"Wow Adachi, you really embarrassed yourself in front of a lot of people"

Adachi jolts when he feels a hand on his left shoulder. He looks at the person and it was Kurosawa. Adachi feels his heartbeat increasing.

"K-Kurosawa?"

"Hey Adachi, I just wanted to check up on you. You were screaming a few seconds ago. Is everything alright?"

Kurosawa said but then notice that Adachi's face was getting red.

"Are you okay, Adachi? Do you have a fever because your face is getting red?"

Adachi just wanted to scream and run away from him. He only shook his head.

"Well, don't stress much and take care of yourself"

Kurosawa smiles and goes back to his space.

" _ I really want to tell him I'm not fine because I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GIVE HIM AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BUY ANYTHING FROM ANY STORE _ "

Adachi takes a few breaths and goes back to work.

" Just keep focusing on the work and maybe I will know what to give him "

~~~~

As time passes slowly, Adachi closes his laptop and puts it in his bag. He takes it with him and leaves the room to go to the cafeteria.

Lunch break was his favorite thing. He only brought a sandwich, two rice balls, and his water bottle. Adachi sighs and thanks himself for the food. He first took a bite of his sandwich and takes his phone out to see what's new. His social media had a lot of valentine's ads and post from different people that were on his feed. Adachi kept scrolling down till he flinched when someone put their water bottle on the table.

"Hi Adachi"

Adachi flinched when he heard his name being called. It was Kurosawa and he looked really happy.

"Hello, K-Kurosawa"

Adachi said and suddenly feels blushed.

"Can't you believe that it's Valentine's Day today and we're working today instead of staying home"

Kurosawa sighs as he took his rice ball from his own bag.

"I know right! I wish I stayed at home and not being here right now."

"If you don't asking this but, what will you be doing if you weren't here"

Kurosawa said as he took a bite of his rice ball.

"Well... I would just watch something on tv or going out by myself or just sleeping all day"

"hehe...I will also want to sleep too"

Kurosawa smiled and took another bite of his rice ball. Adachi continues on looking at his phone. Kurosawa notice something wrong with Adachi and reaches to him with his right arm.

"Adachi looks so tired. I hope he's feeling okay since I saw him like this, this morning. He needs to take care of himself. Since today is Valentine's day, I already have the perfect valentine gift to cheer him up tonight"

Adachi stops looking at his phone and looks at Kurosawa in a confused way. He realize that he's reading Kurosawa's mind. For him, he didn't feel like it was important and just drink his water.

"I wonder what will Adachi give me tonight?"

Adachi suddenly sees Kurosawa's daydream and it was himself laying on Kurosawa's bed, wearing a white button t-shirt and short black skirt. His legs were naked and underneath his skirt was a pink underwear with cherry pattern designs. Then, Adachi was snuggling on a white blanket. Adachi smiles and closes his eyes.

_ Kurosawa ~ _

Adachi spits out his water, making the table messy and his suit almost wet.

"ADACHI! Are you okay?"

Kurosawa said and grabs the napkins to clean the mess. Adachi nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It was nothing"

Adachi lets out a few coughs.

" _WHY WAS KUROSAWA THINKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT. IS THAT WHAT HE WANTS ME TO GIVE TONIGHT_ "

Kurosawa finished cleaning the table and throws the napkins in the trash.

"I hope you're feeling okay now. Just be careful next time. Alright"

Kurosawa said. Adachi nodded.

" _Was his daydream real or fake? I can't tell since he said he wants me to give him something_ "

Adachi didn't know what to say or do. The small box of chocolates was the only thing that he gave it to him. This time it's going to be diffrent. What he knows is that Kurosawa already has his valentine plan but didn't give him details.

"Adachi"

Adachi looks at Kurosawa.

"Yes"

"I wanted to tell you if, you're gonna be free tonight"

" _It's the valentine one_ "

"I don't think so why?"

Kurosawa smirked.

"I want to invite you to my house and have a valentine dinner. Does it sounds good to you?"

" _OH MY GOD! Is he really inviting me to his house tonight? I know I have gone to his house before but a dinner at his house._ "

"You don't have to answer if you don't want. We could do something else from what you want or...."

"Yes I will like to"

" _WHAT DID I JUST SAY_ "

Adachi turns around and looks surprised.

" _Why am I getting excited. I don't have anything to give him. Well maybe I have something better for him or...ahhhh I'm being a mess right now. I'm not thinking correctly_ "

Adachi turns hi back again and looks at Kurosawa.

"I mean...yeah. I will like to go to your house tonight"

Adachi smiles at Kurosawa. Kurosawa smiles too.

"Well. Come over at eight, okay"

Adachi nodded.

"I will see you later then"

Kurosawa then gets up from his chair and gives a hug to Adachi. Adachi blush from the hug. Once Kurosawa left, Adachi groans and lays his head on his arms.

" _ What am I doing? I wasn't thinking clearly. I feel like I'm in a rush. Maybe I could talk with Tsuge on what I should do. Oh wait! He's probably busy with his boyfriend since it's the love day. Now, I'm the one who has to do it for myself. _ "

Adachi pouts and turns his head to see the window.

~~~~~~~

A few hours later, people from the office are leaving to go home and some are still staying to finish their work. Adachi puts his laptop and other items in his bag. He puts his baggage on his back. Adachi says goodbye to his co-workers and eats some chocolates that he got it for free from a small shop. He leaves the building and walks his way home. Kurosawa left earlier since he had to prepare everything at his house.

Adachi still feels bad about what happened in the afternoon. He wasn't thinking right and just said yes to his boyfriend for dinner instead of thinking of what he's going to give Kurosawa. He wished he had buy something earlier but he was too busy with work and spending time with Kurosawa. Buying a box of chocolates isn't enough. Neither roses, plushies, balloons, or any type of gifts that will be enough for Kurosawa.

" _Does gift really matter for him. I feel like I'm pressuring myself and I'm not even thinking right. What if he doesn't mind that I will not give something for him_ "

Adachi sighs and continues walking. The vision was still in his head, replaying the scenes that it happened. He knows that Kurosawa wants it and have him wearing that. Adachi wants to make his boyfriend feel happy and not feeling bad that he didn't give him anything in returned. Adachi has no choice but to make Kurosawa's daydream come true.

He walks inside of a clothing store and tries finds the same outfit that he was wearing.

~~~~~~

After shopping in the store, Adachi left the store with cheeks being red. While he was paying, he read the cashiers' mind and was embarrassed by what they said.

" _ Is he buying that outfit for his girlfriend? He might have a fun time tonight. _ "

Adachi wished he didn't read their mind, neither bumping his hand to them. He doesn't have a girlfriend. Instead, he has a boyfriend. The boyfriend who always fantasizes about him a lot. A boyfriend that he will always supports him and cared about him. Sadly, he has to do this to his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~

It is now eight o' clock. Kurosawa was finishing up the table. He place the silverwares on the table. He looks around the living room and smiled at his hard work.

" _I can't wait to spend time with Adachi. I also can't wait for him to give me something special. He's supposed to be here by now. I hope he didn't forget or getting lost outside_ "

Kurosawa said and checks his phone. His phone only shows the time but no messages from Adachi or anything.

The doorbell rang and Kurosawa opens the door. When he opened, he sees Adachi standing there with a big coat and long boots. Kurosawa looked confused.

"A-Adachi?"

"Hello, Kurosawa"

Adachi smiles shyly and Kurosawa almost fainted with Adachi's cute charm.

"Please come in. You know you're always welcome here"

Kurosawa said. Adachi gets inside and takes his boots off. He places them on the wall, next to the door.

"You could take your off"

"Umm actually. Can I still wear it here? I'm still cold from outside"

"Oh yeah that's fine. I was going to turn on the heater but I feel like you will get lighthead once the room gets warm quickly"

Kurosawa said.

Adachi sees how the table is being decorated. White tablecloth with a candle on the center and a bottle of wine.

Adachi took a seat and Kurosawa went to the kitchen to get the food. He places a plate in front of Adachi and it was his favorite meal, rice and chicken.

"Wow. Thank you so much for it"

Adachi smiles.

"You're welcome. I hope you like it"

Kurosawa said as he sat down. They started to eat and talked about what they were doing outside of their work. Adachi feels happy and couldn't stop laughing whenever Kurosawa was saying something funny or when he almost spilled wine from the glass bottle.

After finishing their food, Kurosawa brought a small dessert for just the two of them. It was a small heart-shaped white cake with cherries as the topping around it. There was a small chocolate with a small text saying "happy valentine's day". They feed each other some of their cakes. Kurosawa scoops some of the icing and place on Adachi's face. He lick it off playfully and Adachi push him away softly.

"Do you really have to do that?"

"I just wanna tease you. You look cute right now"

Adachi covers his mouth.

" He really likes to do that "

The cake was now gone since they eated it. Adachi eats the last cherry of the cake. Kurosawa blows the candle so that it will not get melted fast.

"I really had a nice time with you"

"Really"

Adachi said.

"Yeah. It's nice that we're spending time with each other and that i'm treating very special"

Adachi smiled but then stops smiling. Kurosawa also stops smiling too.

"Is there something wrong?"

Adachi didn't say anything.

" _ Should I tell him that I have his gift and that if he wants it right now _ "

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking something else"

Kurosawa gets closer to Adachi.

"Adachi. You know that I don't like seeing you like this you know"

Adachi sighs. His eyes is about to let out his tears.

"I have something to tell you"

Kurosawa looks at him with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you the perfect gift"

"What do you mean, Adachi?"

"What I mean is. WhatI means is that. I'm wearing something that you wanted me to wear."

Kurosawa was surprised. Adachi stands up and unzipped his coat. He showed Kurosawa the outfit he was wearing. Kurosawa gulped on what he saw. It was the exact thing he daydream.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you something else. I didn't have time to buy you a gift or get it earlier. I'm sorry"

Adachi covers his face with his hands. Kurosawa didn't know that he was going to do that.

"Adachi. Did you feel like you were being forced to wear it?"

Adachi stops covering his face and looks at him. He nodded slowly. Kurosawa took Adachi's right hand and looks at him.

" _I feel like it's my fault_ "

Adachi looks at him.

" _ I shouldn't have fantize him like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I feel bad that he had to do that _ "

"Ku-Kurosawa. I don't think it's your fault"

Kurosawa listens to Adachi.

"I don't think its no ones fault. I just feel like I was pressuring myself and not thinking right."

"Adachi. You didn't have to do that. I don't mind that you didn't give me anything for me. The only thing that I wanted was you. You're my boyfriend and I love you so much."

Adachi wipes his tears and hugs at Kurosawa. Kurosawa hugs him back.

"I love you too, Kurosawa"

Kurosawa said and kiss Adachi. Adachi kisses him back. He later breaks the kiss.

"Do you want to continue this?"

"Yes, I'm really sure"

They both stand up and went directly to Kurosawa's bedroom.

~~~~~~~

The room was dark. Only the lamp was on. Adachi playful pushes Kurosawa on the bed. Kurosawa sat on the bed and looks at Adachi. Adachi shyly takes out his coat and lets it fall. The white t-shirt was long that the sleeves hide his hands. The short skirt that reach to his thighs. He gives a slow twirl.

"Wow you look so beautiful"

"Thank you"

Adachi takes slow steps and sat on Kurosawa's lap. He kisses him passionly. Their tongues touching each other. Kurosawa's tongue plays with Adachi's tongue. Adachi moans and wraps his arms around Kurosawa's neck. They broke their kiss, leaving a string of saliva connected to their mouths.

Adachi's hands touches the white clothing that Kurosawa was wearing. He goes down and unzips his pants. He pulls down, along with his boxers and Kurosawa's cock sprung free. Adachi gulps on how big Kurosawa has.

"May I?"

Adachi said.

Kurosawa nodded.

Adachi grabs his cock and gives a small lick on the tip. Kurosawa hissed. Adachi looks at him and licks around the base. He later puts the whole cock inside of his mouth. He moves his head slowly and pulls out to stroke.

"Wow, I guess you improve a lot"

"I think it's because we haven't done this in a while"

Adachi smiles that makes Kurosawa go hard. Adachi inserts his mouth again on his cock. It was warm inside of Adachi's cock. Kurosawa grunts and his left hand was on Adachi's hair. Adachi kept moving his head, making small noises. Kurosawa pulls out and Adachi gasped. He made Adachi to stand up and pushes him on the bed.

Kurosawa kicks his pants off and unbotton his shirt. Adachi somehow smiled. He goes closer to Adachi and smiles.

"I like how you're being a bad boy"

"Is cause I want you so badly"

Kurosawa sat up and removes the skirt from Adachi. He sees his cock almost peeking out from the pink underwear. His hands goes to Adachi's shirt and unbottons it. He touches his exposed chest. Adachi shivers from the warm touch.

Kurosawa reaches the lube from the drawer. He placed the small bottle on the bed and removes the pink underwear. Kurosawa pours a small amount of lube on his palm and rubs both of his hands. He insert his finger inside. Adachi moans and makes himself feel relaxed. Kurosawa adds two more fingers and Adachi moans.

"Are you alright?"

Kurosawa said.

"Yeah...please continue"

Kurosawa continues to finger inside of Adachi.

After making sure he was loose, Kurosawa holds his cock.

"Tell me if it hurts and I will stop"

Kurosawa said. Adachi nodded.

Kurosawa slowly pushes his cock inside of Adachi's hole. Adachi arches his back and feels full inside. Kurosawa's pull out slowly but Adachi grabs on his wrists

"Please...don't stop. I'm okay...I just need to relax more"

Adachi said. Kurosawa nodded and pushed himself again. He grabs Adachi’s hips and slams it on his. Adachi moaned and whines from the pain. Even tho, it was pleasure. Adachi’s cock was now hard. Kurosawa grunts whenever he thrusts on him.

They later switch positions and Adachi wraps his arms on Kurosawa’s neck. Adachi rides on him and Kurosawa licks and softly sucks on Adachi’s nipples. Adachi moans when he felt the touch. He then feels Kurosawa’s cock touching on his weak spot.

“Ahh..fuck. Please go rough on meee”

“Are you sure?”

“Please...”

Kurosawa then spanks on Adachi’s ass.

“Only if you ask nicely”

“Pleaseee...K-Kurosawaaaa”

Adachi moaned and Kurosawa goes rough. The room was now filled with their moans and skin slapping. Adachi’s eyes roll back and his mouth was drooling.

“Fuck. I love that face that you’re making. It makes me go more rough on you”

Kurosawa thrust Adachi more harder. Adachi’s eyes were now in tears of pleasure. He’s about to come in any minute.

“Fuuuuck...pleaseee”

“What do you want?”

Kurosawa moaned and gives a kiss on Adachi’s cheek.

“Please let me cum...please please Kurosawa”

“That’s what Im going to do”

Kurosawa grabs Adachi’s cock with his right hand while his left arm holds on Adachi. Adachi continues to ride on him. He feels relax and enjoying this moment.

Seconds later, Adachi moaned loudly and came on both of their bodies. Kurosawa does a few thrust and came inside of Adachi, filling him up with his cum. Adachi comes again and this time, it landed on his face and a bit of his hair.

They both relaxed and Adachi hugs on Kurosawa. Kurosawa places Adachi on the bed and grabs his phone. He takes a picture of Adachi. His face was covered in come and his shirt was exposing his chest which has dark spots that he left earlier.

“You look fucking cute, Adachi”

Adachi laughs and stick his tongue out. Kurosawa puts his phone on top of the drawer. He picks him up from the bed and takes him to the bathroom to clean themselves.

“ _** Happy Valentine’s Day, Kurosawa ** _ ”

“ _** Happy Valentine’s Day too, Adachi ** _ ”

~~~~~~~

The next day, Kurosawa wakes up from the sunlight hitting to his eyes. He rubs his eyes and the first thing that he saw was his boyfriend, Adachi. He smiled due to the cuteness that he seeing. Adachi was laying on his chest. Their sheets were below from them, only covering half of their bodies.

Suddenly, Adachi wakes up.

“Good morning”

Adachi said.

“Good morning, Adachi”

Kurosawa said as he placed his hand on Adachi’s face.

“If you don’t mind asking but, did you like your gift yesterday”

Adachi smiles shyly.

“Honestly yes. Last night was really special to me but I’m not talking about what we did. I’m talking about the romantic dinner we had. I mean yeah that too but you know what I’m trying to say”

Kurosawa said.

Adachi giggles and smiles at him.

“ _ I’m glad that he was expressing himself and being honest _ ”

Adachi then noticed a shiny object on his right hand. He sat up and sees that it’s a ring.

“Kurosawa, did you just put a ring on my hand?”

Adachi said confusingly.

Kurosawa chuckled and sat up. He grabs his hand.

“This is your valentine gift. This ring means that I will love you forever and taking this relationship serious. I wanted to give you yesterday but we did something different. I hope you like it”

Kurosawa said. Adachi almost cried.

“This is so beautiful. I love it”

Kurosawa smiles and Adachi hugs at Kurosawa. He then gives a kiss to him. They both smiled when they stop kissing.

“ **_ I love you, Adachi _ ** ”   
  


“ **_ I love you too, Kurosawa. Forever _ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the cherries 😉🍒 I appreciate the kudos and the comments. I will definitely write more of this ship. See you guys next time.
> 
> Twitter: Deanpaigegirl12


End file.
